


A Fresh Star(t)

by Tereox_X



Series: Soulmates [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Crying, Depression, Drama, Dresses, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Family, Fear, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Heavy Angst, Hope, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lies, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Misunderstandings, Physical Abuse, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Verbal Abuse, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Fresh's tragic Soulmate story.
Relationships: Fresh/Star
Series: Soulmates [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1391140
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	A Fresh Star(t)

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an ask Goats_trophy sent to "Ask or Dare the Gang". This happened. 
> 
> I love putting my small bean through angst. ^^
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this! ^^

Fresh frowned slightly as he looked at his arm.

"Stay away from me!"

The letters glared up at him. It had always been that way. Everyone was scared of him.

Even his Soulmate apparently.

He sighed quietly and continued walking down the street.

Everyone despised him. They all hated him. And his Soulmate too.

He fingered his shades for a moment. All because of his eyes. He didn't remember ever doing anything that would steer people away.

Fresh felt tears collect in his eyes.

It was unfair.

But he couldn't do anything about it.

~~~

The years passed and the hatred only grew.

One day Fresh discovered that there wasn't only his world. There were millions.

He left his AU, thinking that under those millions of AUs, there had to be one person who would accept him.

But he was wrong. The rumours spread throughout the whole Multiverse, Ink being the carrier of the news.

A new threat.

A virus named Fresh.

~~~

Some time after that, Fresh met Error and through him Nightmare and the gang.

They had all been pretty accepting but there was always something that didn't work.

And while he felt at home there, the letters on his arm kept glaring up at him.

"Stay away from me!"

So he did his best to avoid any interactions with the AUs. He chose a few to stay in whenever he wasn't at the hideout.

Because he could tell that he was annoying the Dark Sanses.

They were made for each other.

They were Soulmates.

And there just wasn't enough space for someone else in that family.

~~~

Fresh stared at the sky as he walked. The stars sure looked nice.

That was why he was on his way to his favourite stargazing/into the void staring spot.

He hummed in thought as he walked. The walk always calmed him a bit. It helped to clear his head to be able to focus on the stars and not on all the bad things that kept happening to him.

He sighed. The Multiverse hated him. All of it except his tiny makeshift family. But he wasn't even sure of that at times...

A brittle smile appeared on his face when he finally arrived. He liked it here. Noone to bother hi-

"Stay away from me!" Someone shouted at him.

Fresh flinched back a bit. He frowned when he saw someone sitting at his spot.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know my favourite spot was taken..." Fresh apologised quietly, sounding disappointed. He turned to leave but his arm suddenly started burning harshly.

He winced and looked down, seeing the hated sentence burn away.

Was his Soulmate dead?

He glanced back at the Sans, frowning when he found the other clutching his arm.

"Do you.. need help?" He asked quietly.

"Not from you, parasite!" Star shouted back.

Fresh flinched. That had hurt... "I'm sorry..." He apologised quietly.

"This can't be..." Star mumbled, looking shocked as he stared at Fresh. Who was his Soulmate.

"You can't be my Soulmate!!" He shouted, glaring at the sky.

Fresh stared at Star silently.

Not even... not even his Soulmate wanted him...

Tears collected in his eyes. Why...?

He sunk to his knees, the last of his hope gone. Not even his Soulmate wanted him...

"This has to be a mistake!" Star shouted at the sky. It had to be!

Fresh started sobbing loudly, burying his face into his hands.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't even know what I'm going through! My Soulmate is a heartless monster!!" Star shouted at Fresh.

"No.. mine is." Fresh mumbled.

He opened a portal and stood up slowly, tears falling down his face.

~~~

Fresh stared at the floor of the room Nightmare had given him. How could that have happened? Was it really his fault? He hadn't done anything wrong, right?

He didn't look up when the door opened. He didn't care anymore.

"Fresh?" Horror asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

Fresh didn't answer, tears threatening to form again.

He wouldn't cry again. Not because of someone like Star.

Even... even if-

He sobbed quietly, pulling down his hood to hide his face.

Horror frowned worriedly and gently hugged Fresh. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

Fresh swallowed hard, hugging Horror tightly.

"I met my.. Soulmate..." He replied quietly.

Horror frowned worriedly. "What happened to them?" He asked. Maybe they had died? He had no idea.

"Star hates me..." Fresh forced out between sobs.

Horror held him close. "Why would he hate you?"

"He believes the rumours..." Fresh explained quietly, slowly calming down a bit.

Horror frowned in concern and held Fresh close. "You're not a bad person, Fresh." He said softly. "Your Soulmate is for rejecting you."

Fresh looked down. That wasn't true...

~~~

"Hey! Star-asshole!!" Horror shouted with an annoyed frown.

Star looked up confusedly.

"You don't even know what you're missing out on, you stupid fuck!" Horror called out.

"What..." Star mumbled.

"You made my little brother cry!" Horror accused. "Even though he hasn't done anything wrong! He's nice and kind and doesn't deserve to be called a monster by the likes of you!"

"Fresh is a monster!" Star called back.

"You are!! You biased fuck didn't even listen to him!! He isn't a parasite. He's just a normal skeleton like you! You wouldn't like to be called a monster, would you?!!"

Star winced a bit.

"See?! That's what Fresh feels like every day! His fucking AU spread lies about him and of course fucking Ink would rather listen to the abusers than the victim! And /you/-" He spat the word out like it was poison. "You fucking pathetic asshole were Fresh's last hope! He wanted someone to care for and someone who cared about him! And you shattered that hope!!" Horror screamed.

"FUCK YOU!!"

He turned around and went to a portal, disappearing immediately.

~~~

Star stared at the space where the portal had been for a long while, his mind racing and his Soul pulsing with pain. It longed to be together with its other half.

~~~

Fresh stared at the ground silently. He knew he was being hugged by Cross but he didn't really care.

"Hey Fresh." Horror said with a grin. He knew just how to cheer the other up. "I made pizza with meatballs on top of it!"

Normally Fresh would be ecstatic but he didn't even look up.

"I'm not hungry." He replied, his voice sounding frail like he was about to start crying.

Dust sighed. "Cut the crap, Fresh. You need magic and we all know it."

Fresh only shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore..."

Nightmare frowned worriedly as he walked into the living room, Killer trailing after him.

"What did he say to hurt you? We'll make him pay." Dust promised.

Fresh looked up, tears in his eyes. "Don't." He said shakily.

Dust looked down at Fresh. "But he hurt you." He argued softly.

Killer sighed. "Dust, respect Fresh's wishes. Star is his Soulmate and if he doesn't want you to hurt him, you'll leave that asshat the fuck alone." He explained, letting through his anger at Star a bit.

Fresh looked down. "I'm just disappointed at him..." He mumbled. "I pictured my Soulmate as nice and maybe that they didn't know about the rumours..." A tear dripped down his face. "But I was wrong. It's my own fault for pinning such high hopes onto someone I hadn't met."

Cross frowned worriedly and cuddled Fresh closer.

"It's not your fault, Fresh." He said softly. "That idiot doesn't deserve your tears." He murmured.

Fresh leaned into the touch a bit.

"I.. might have had a talk with him already." Horror admitted.

Fresh stared up at Horror.

"What did you do?" Nightmare asked. He was way too used to this now.

"I just talked.. well, shouted at him." Horror said quietly.

Fresh cuddled into Cross and started sobbing quietly.

Cross held him close and sent a glare at Horror. "It's alright, Fresh." He murmured quietly. Even though he knew it wasn't.

~~~

"i camE as fast as i cOuld." Error said softly as he walked into the living room. "hOw aRE yOu, fREsh?" He asked worriedly.

Fresh didn't answer, staring at the floor silently.

Nightmare frowned in concern and took Error's hand, gently leading him outside for a moment to explain the situation.

Fresh stared at the floor silently. He knew they were talking about him...

But there was noone around now. Maybe he could apologise to Star on Horror's behalf?

He opened a portal and was gone.

Error stepped into the living room, a worried frown on his face.

"fREsh?" He asked when he couldn't see the other.

He didn't receive an answer.

~~~

Fresh gently knocked onto the door of the house he knew Star lived in. He quickly dropped the note and jumped through a portal. He didn't want to be screamed at again.

~~~

Star frowned as he looked outside. Someone had knocked on their door but there was noone there.

He was about to close the door when he spotted a note. In neat handwriting, the word 'Star' stared up at him.

He shrugged and picked the note up, opening it as he closed the door.

"I want to apologise to you. I didn't know Horror came to your AU. I'm sorry.

\- Fresh"

Star stared at the note.

Fresh had been there? And he'd apologised for something he wasn't even responsible for?

He quickly opened the door. "Fresh?" He asked but there was no answer. Fresh was long gone.

~~~

"Fresh. Why did you go back to that AU?" Nightmare asked worriedly.

Fresh looked down. "I wanted to apologise to Star because Horror shouted at him." He replied.

Error sighed softly. "plEasE dOn't fEEl guilty fOR things yOu didn't dO."

Fresh stared at the floor. "I can't do anything about it. I just felt bad..."

Error gently rubbed Fresh's head. "alRight." He murmured.

"dO yOu.. want tO sEE staR again? I cOuld gO chEck his mOOd fOR yOu." He suggested.

Fresh looked up at Error. "Really?" He asked quietly. He.. wanted to see Star again. Maybe they'd just gotten off on the wrong foot.

"REally. i'll tRy tO Explain EvERything tO him." Error promised.

"Thank you." Fresh said softly and hugged Error.

Error held Fresh close, rubbing his back gently.

~~~

Error sighed as he knocked on Star's door.

What was he even doing... No. This was for Fresh. He could not disappoint Fresh.

He frowned when the door opened and glared down at Star.

"Oh fuck." Star cursed.

Error grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. "fREsh is intEREstEd in mEEting yOu again." He said, cutting straight to the point. "if yOu huRt my bOy, i will OblitERatE yOu." He threatened.

Star stared up at Error.

"I.." He mumbled.

"yEs OR nO?" Error asked in annoyance.

"Y.. yes." Star stammered.

"bE gOOd tO him OR ElsE." Error growled before he disappeared through a portal.

"What... the fuck..." Star mumbled quietly.

~~~

Fresh looked at himself in the mirror. He'd left a note at Star's door, telling him to meet him at the spot they'd met.

He was very nervous.

"dOn't wORRy, yOu lOOk stunning." Error hummed.

Fresh glanced at the mirror again. He was wearing a dark purple dress with a few yellow flowers on it and a translucent purple cape.

"Isn't it a bit much...?" He asked softly.

Error hummed. "i dOn't think sO. it will givE yOu a fEw minutEs tO talk whilE staR will bE shOckEd intO silEncE." He explained with a grin.

Fresh nodded a bit and put on his shades. He flushed slightly.

"Is... is he mad at me?" He asked quietly.

Error frowned slightly. He'd forgotten to ask that...

"hE didn't lOOk angRy. and hE sEEms tO want tO sEE yOu again." He replied earnestly.

Fresh smiled and hugged Error. "Thanks, mom." He mumbled quietly.

Error smiled softly and held Fresh close for a few moments.

Fresh pulled back after a bit and smiled. "I have to go meet with Star now. I'll keep you informed." He hummed and opened a portal, jumping through.

~~~

Fresh hummed softly as he waited for Star. He wondered when he would come.

He smiled brightly when he saw someone climb onto the small hill where he always watched the stars.

"Star?" He asked quietly, wringing his hands nervously.

Yes, it was Star.

"Hello, Fre-" Star started to greet but he cut himself off, staring at Fresh in shock.

Fresh flushed brightly. "H.. hi." He replied softly. "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you the first time we met. I'm not a Soul-eating monster as you might think. I'm just... normal. Like you. Ink spread lies about me." He tried to explain.

"Oh.. so.. it's a misunderstanding?" Star asked quietly as he stepped closer.

Fresh nodded a bit. "It is. My eye lights just look a bit different. That's the only thing." He mumbled.

"So.. the Multiverse hates you because.. your eye lights are a different shape?" Star asked confusedly.

Fresh nodded. "I would never want to hurt anyone." He said quietly.

Star stepped closer, his Soul pulsing at the close proximity to his Soulmate.

"Do you... do you have proof?" He asked because he had to.

Fresh stared up at Star, his Soul pulsing in excitement.

He frowned slightly at the question. "I.. I don't. Do you have proof that I'm a monster?" He asked instead.

Star shook his head.

"Can you.. give me a chance?" Fresh asked quietly, holding out his hand towards Star.

Star stared at Fresh's hand for a second before taking it. "Yeah." He replied.

Fresh smiled brightly. "Thank you so much." He mumbled.

They stayed at that spot for a long time, holding hands as they watched the stars together.

~~~

Fresh smiled brightly as he waited for Star. They'd been dating for almost a month now! It was awesome.

He did a small twirl, his dress flaring up a bit. He'd chosen a dark green one with pink and purple swirls on it this time. He'd left his shades at the hideout. He didn't feel that he needed them around Star anymore.

His Soul skipped a beat when he saw Star approach. He looked so handsome in that dress shirt.

"Hi!" He greeted with a bright smile.

Star grinned, his cheeks flushed a bit. "You look beautiful, Fresh." He said softly and gave him a beautiful bouquet of yellow flowers.

Fresh blushed brightly, his eye lights flaring up with joy as he took the flowers.

"Thank you so much!" He replied softly and gave Star's cheek a small kiss.

Star blushed brightly, his whole face flushed a bright yellow.

Fresh giggled a bit and hugged him. "Sorry. I just got so excited. Thank you, Star."

Star shook his head a bit. "I.. I really liked that. Thanks, Fresh." He replied as he hugged him back.

Fresh smiled brightly. "I liked it too. It felt nice." He hummed.

Star smiled and leaned down a bit. "Can I kiss you?" He asked gently, his mouth mere inches from Fresh's.

Fresh looked up at him, his eye lights smoking softly as he closed the gap.

Their Souls pulsed as one as they kissed in the dim light of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please show it by leaving a Kudos or even a comment! (comments motivate me to sacrifice my precious free time to the writing gods)
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
